Cotton Heart
by Evilkat23
Summary: The King and Queen of Ferelden, Alistair and the hero of Ferelden, visit Skyrim for an urgent meeting. Things quickly turn sour when the queen is killed by a member of the Dark Botherhood. Now Alistair will stop at nothing in order to hunt down the person that killed his beloved. However, things get even more complicated when he hears the person may be the Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

**I got skyrim for my ps4 and I also love dragon age origins so I decided to do this crossover.**

Skyrim the land of frost and snow, something that would put Ferelden's own winter to shame. King Alistair, let out a soft whistle as his horse lightly stepped back. Right beside Alistair, he heard a soft but loving feminine chuckle.

"Oh, Alistair."

Looking over at his loving wife and fellow grey warden, he wiggled his eyebrows jokingly at her. She couldn't stop her massive giggle fit at just how ridiculous Alistair looked.

"I'm sorry, you're majesty and highness...If you wish to make it to Solitude before dark then I would suggest we hurry along." An imperial female guard spoke to them, the other four imperial guards nodded along, clearly just wanting to continue.

"Right. Right." The queen giggled softly and gently urged her horse forward, Alistair did the same. Seeing the gloomy sky above them, Alistair gently adjusted his cloak.

"Hopefully the snow won't fall till after we arrived in Solitude." Alistair shuddered.

"You sound more concerned about the snow than you were about the Darkspawn." The queen laughed softly as they passed a river. Looking over at the river she almost wanted to stop and stare at it, if there was one thing that Skyrim had better than Ferelden, it was the beautiful landscapes and scenery, still she continued on, if starts to snow because she wanted to look at a river, she'd never hear the end of it.

"The Darkspawn are almost gone, Love, here, it seems like the snow lasts forever." Alistair brought up with a smirk.

"Imperial business, be on your way." The same female guard spoke, making both Alistair and the Queen look down from their horses.

It was a woman just walking opposite of them, the queen narrowed her eyes as the woman sauntered passed all of them. She was covered head to toe in black and red leather armor. The queen couldn't even see her face, all she could see was the long cat-like tail that the woman had as she continued to walk on. Right behind the woman was what seemed like a dancing jester, the jester giggled madly at the queen but said nothing as he followed obediently.

"Ah, damn Khajiit, always up to no good." The female soldier sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that woman had a tail, an actual tail, and that's normal?" The queen questioned.

"Never been to Skyrim, I take it?" The soldier asked with a chuckle.

"No. Born and Raised in Ferelden."

"Ah, so then the most you get are the elves. Here in Tamriel we have all different races, the woman that passed us was a Khajiit, cats that walk and talk like us, notorious for stealing, be wary around them."

"Oh goodie, a walking talking cat," Alistair started rather sarcastically before continuing, "I do wonder if she'll let me pet her ears if I give her a nice bowl of cream."

The queen couldn't help but giggle some more at Alistair.

"Please don't." She told her loved one with a warm smile. The horse continued along the trail the only sounds between the group was the wind and the clomping of the horse hoofs against the stone. Looking up at the sky, the queen heard Alistair sigh out bitterly as the snow slowly started to fall. She then heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow rushing by,

That was when the queen's horse suddenly reared up whinnying loudly. Unable to maintain her grip on the reins, the queen slipped from the horses back and fell harshly onto the cold hard street. Crying out, she looked up to see her horse's hoofs coming down fast. Letting out a loud cry, her instincts kicked in. Bringing her arms up, she rolled over to her side, just barely missing the hoofs landing on her head. Rushing up, she pulled her hidden dual blades out from beneath her fancy clothes and stood there, armed and ready for a fight. Breathing heavily she stood there her eyes slowly scanning the foggy cold landscape. She felt someone walk beside her and heard the sound of Alistair slowly brandishing his own sword. Seeing the guards all stand there, their own weapons out as they ran around for a few seconds looking

"I guess it was nothing." A guard shrugged and others did the same and put their weapons of choice away.

"Nothing? My horse has an arrow in it's hide!" The queen yelled as she gestured to her white horse that was snorting and now circling around trying to locate the arrow.

The female guard walked over and proceeded to yank the arrow out causing the animal to whinney once more and then it quickly bucked the woman.

"Oop!" The woman cried slightly as she landed on her back. The queen put a hand on her hip and watched as the woman slowly stood. Putting the arrow in the air, she shrugged.

"Clearly just an accident, let's get going." The female told the queen as she ushered her back to her horse.

"A-Accident?...How?" Alistair questioned as he put his sword back on his side, then got back on his own horse.

"Look, we can sit here and discuss this, or we can get to solitude at a reasonable time." The guard told the queen sternly and the queen just sighed and put her weapons away.

"Fine." She stiffly muttered as she got back on her horse.

Thankfully, Solitude wasn't that far away and they made it there before the snow started to heavily fall. Once their horses were taken to the stables, the two walked in Solitude with their guards surrounding them. Jarl Elisif was the first to greet and bow to them.

"I am glad you two agreed to meet with me." Elisif greeted both of them as she bowed, respectfully they both bowed back. "Please. Let's hurry to my palace, you two must be freezing."

"You have no idea." Alistair laughed as everyone hurried off to the blue palace.

* * *

"Oh, dear Listener, I apologize. I figured the horse would buck her into the freezing water!" Cicero half whined as he was being dragged by the ear up to the Solitude gates.

"That still wouldn't have killed her. Next time, let me do it. Don't shoot her, leave that to me. If anything. You can shoot the king with this. It's a strong paralysis poison. Remember the contract said specifically to leave King Alistair alive. Do not mess this up." She snapped bitterly to him as she finally let go of his ear

"Yes, Listener, humble Cicero is here to serve," Cicero responded obediently as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Dragonborn." A guard acknowledged her as he passed and she just sighed out.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. Too many people know me...We'll get through this, though, I just need to think of a plan, come, Cicero lets scope out the palace."

"Of course! Dear Listener!"

Together the two stalked around the outside of the palace, looking though every nook and cranny, that was until the two of them made it to a very familiar looking clearing with a balcony. Seeing the king and queen of Ferelden talking to Elisif on the top of the balcony the Dragonborn Placed a hand on her hip and just couldn't help but slowly smirk as the queen's eyes met hers.

"It seems like...History just might repeat itself..." She responded before turning and walking away. That smirk never once leaving her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The queen giggled softly as Alistair nuzzled her neck, the two of them naked in their shared bed.

"Is it bad that we did this in another land?" Alistair asked her with a soft laugh as he nipped playfully at her neck.

"Nah, they would have put us in separate rooms if they didn't want this." She responded to him lovingly.

Alistair let out a soft sigh as there was a knock on their door before they had time to get up and get dressed the door opened to show the Jarl's right hand, Falk Firebeard as he came strolling in.

"Your highness's-Oh...My apologies..." Falk's face turned as red as his beard and he quickly turned and walked out the door. The queen rolled her eyes and looked at Alistair who had quickly stood and hurriedly got dressed, the queen did so as well and the two of them strutted out like nothing ever happened. Falk was waiting on the other side still bright red as he refused to look them in the eye.

"Yes...No matter. The Jarl has asked me to retrieve you two for dinner now. Off we go."

"Oh good, I am quite interested in the foods of Skyrim." Alistair happily clapped his hands together as he licked his lips and hurried off with Falk. The queen just chuckled and followed along with her husband. As they descended down the steps towards the dining hall, the queen could only pause suddenly as she heard a faint footstep behind her. Looking back up curiously, she saw nothing and then just shrugged before following her husband.

Getting to the table, Alistair pulled a chair out for her and she smiled warmly at him,

"Thank you." She sat elegantly with her hands folded in her lap and watched as Alistair sat next to her. Sitting at the table was the Jarl, General Tullius, whom they only met briefly, and of course Falk Firebeard.

"The meal shall be out shortly. Until then, I'd like to talk about something important." The Jarl spoke briskly and simply.

"Alright. I'm all ears." Alistair responded as he placed his hands on the table waiting for Elisif to speak. Elisif turned to Tullius who nodded and then proceeded to speak for her,

"In the past year, Skyrim has fallen on hard times. With the dragon's finally taken care of and the civil war over, we figured Skyrim would see better days. We were wrong...We still have many threats out there and it doesn't help that our Emperor was murdered recently...Plus the peace treaty between Ferelden and Skyrim still goes untouched..."

"Well, with all do respect, General, Ferelden still has remnants of Darkspawn lurking about as well as our own Economic problems." The queen spoke up rather suddenly. If there was one thing his wife could do it was lead, Alistair was very happy he married her as she took a good chunk of the burden off of his shoulders, of course, that wasn't the only reason he married her, of course.

"Yes, economic problems is another one of Skyrim's many problems right now...Which is why I feel Ferelden and Skyrim could...Benefit one another." The general leaned in slightly as the Queen and Alistair both shared a look with one another before turning back to the General.

"We need more iron, the iron in Skyrim is depleting and fast. We know Ferelden has plenty of iron." Elisif finally spoke up and Alistair raised an eyebrow at her.

"You only need Iron?"

"No...We need Iron...Steel and practically every metal you can think of to make decent weapons and armor."

"Oh not asking for much, I see." Alistair sarcastically quipped much to the annoyance of the queen as she gave him a look before turning back to the General and Jarl,

"And what can you give us that will help our economy?"

"Foods, like vegetables and fruits, as well as our wheat and grains, and our Silk, Skyrim does have the best Silk in all of the worlds. Plus, with the treaty signed whenever Ferelden is the danger you can bet my best men will be at your side waiting and of course Vise versa."

Alistair and the Queen both shared a look with one another once more before they nodded to one another.

"We will an adequate amount of time to think about this." The queen finally spoke as she sipped some of her wine.

"Yes, of course, we will not rush you...Oh, and here comes our food now." Elisif smiled as the cooks brought out the many upon many plates of food.

"Enjoy! Everything has been tasted." The cook spoke proudly, prompting Alistair to raise an eyebrow at the man.

"Err...Tasted?"

"Yes. Someone tried to poison our emperor, and succeeded, thankfully, it was only the decoy that was poisoned...But no matter. It's just a safety protocol now that every Jarl and higher up have their food tasted just in case." Tullius explained to the both of them. They just shrugged at one another and started to eat.

The only sound between everyone was the forks lightly scraping against the plates as they ate. Finally, everyone finished and the staff started to pick up the plates and dirty dishes for them.

"Ah, what a meal. Was everything to your li...king.." Tullius suddenly paused as he looked past the two of them, causing Alistair and the Queen to look at what he was looking at. Just behind them was a female cat, a Khajiit, she was wearing an imperial uniform as she just stood there looking at everyone.

"Excuse me. Legate! What is the meaning of this interruption!" Tullius demanded as he stormed up to the woman.

Alistair narrowed his eyes as he studied the woman's face. Even though her body seemed to be brown and black her face was a mixture of white and black and looked rather odd. Her nose as three scars slashed across the bridge and her left eye had a black patch surrounding it. She had earrings in her giant cat ears one ear suddenly twitched and she turned to face Alistair more fully. Alistair, realizing he was caught staring at her turned and looked at his wife, the queen frowned a bit but said nothing.

"Don't worry about her, she means no harm or trouble. That's K'joto, she helped the imperials during the war, next to Legate Rikka, she's General Tullius's right hand." Elsif explained softly to the two of them.

"Oh." Was all the Queen could say rather stiffly.

"Is everything alright, Love?" Alistair questioned her and she suddenly stood up.

"Excuse me." She muttered and quickly rushed off, stealing one last glance at the Khajiit woman, who just smirked at her. The queen hurried off faster than intended.

After a quick lie about stomach pains to Alistair, the Queen just laid back into her bed a foreboding feeling pooling around in her stomach. She didn't to admit to her husband that the Khajiit woman made her feel uncomfortable by just standing there.

"So, the treaty...Do you think we should go with it? It would help both Skyrim and Ferelden if we do so." Alistair asked her as he gently messed with her short hair.

"...I don't know...I honestly don't...What do you think?"

"...I think we should sign it."

"Really?"

"Like I said, It helps both places. If we have another darkspawn outbreak the imperial legion will be there to help us and with the other treaties we have in place, it would be nice."

"Very well. We'll sign it tomorrow." She gave him a soft smile as she looked up at him. Alistair's face suddenly scrunched up.

"You don't think they'll make me give a speech do you?"

"They probably will. After all, we are signing a treaty allowing two lands to send shipments to one another."

"Great..."

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day."

With a groan, Alistair got up and moved the blanket back and slipped into bed, the queen did the same thing and snuggled close to him.

"Yeah...I love you." Alistair smiled.

"I love you too...Hey, Alistair..."

"Yes?"

"...I was thinking...Maybe after it's all said and done...Do you think it's possible that we could...Adopt a child."

"...Adopt a child? You want a child?"

"Well...We can't get pregnant by any natural means and you do need an heir to the throne. I heard that there's an orphanage in Riften that we could maybe go to before we head back to Ferelden."

"...I do see your point, but why a child from here?"

"To show that we love Skyrim and that we want peace with these people."

"Are you sure we're ready for a child?"

There was a pause as the two of them looked at one another, the queen then held him tighter before whispering softly into his ear,

"I've never been surer."

The treaty was signed first thing in the morning once that was done the king and queen were out on the bridge overlooking solitude, everyone from the city was outside looking up at them, waiting for the speech. The queen could see men, children, soldiers, women all standing there clapping and cheering as Alistair started.

"I am glad that we have chosen to become one with Skyrim..."

The queen swallowed hard as she just stood there. Something wasn't right, she didn't know what, but something just wasn't right.

Something was telling her to turn around.

She didn't, she couldn't, it could be considered rude if she moved while her husband gave this speech.

"...Skyrim and Ferelden will both benefit from this union..."

"Ho, Ho, Ho, He, He, He, break that flute across my knee..."

Breathing out heavily, she heard someone somewhere break out into song, her eyes went wide. There was something oddly and eerily familiar about that voice.

"I hope that everything will work out for this land and their problems as well as Ferelden own problems..."

Why did Alistair have to make that speech so long?! Why couldn't she have made him do a shorter speech?

Skyrim and Ferelden are now joined together with a treaty and we are happy about it, there that's it!

Swallowing once more she reaching into her dress where her dagger rested, caressing the handle, she shut her eyes and bit her lip.

That was when she and Alistair both heard it, a sharp whistle. It caused him to stop his speech and her to turn around.

That was when it hit her. Literally, something sharp went through her chest causing her and Alistair to gasp out.

"NO!" Alistair screamed out he took out his sword, she wasn't dead yet, but the moment she backed up, she felt the railing of the bridge hit the back of her knees and next thing she knew she was falling. Alistair tried to grab her, but he was too slow, she saw him suddenly fall down on the bridge an arrow sticking out of his back. The last thing the queen felt was the ground as she hit it full force.

Solitude was in chaos, even more so than during the wedding murder. Everyone was screaming and running back to the safety of their own homes.

Nobody noticed the legate go into her own home with a crazy jester in tow and an evil smirk on the woman's face as she shut the door.


End file.
